Special Birthday Celebration
by hina-ichigo5687
Summary: I created my own character because i couldn't really make a story that would match the other character's personality so basically i made up my own personality. All other characters are included but in this chapter Himeragi is not but she will be in the next one. the character is Sarah MeiMei and she plans to give Kojou a birthday he'll never forget.
1. chapter 1

Special Birthday Celebration

Ok so this is my fist time writing a fanfiction so please if you are going to comment then comment truthfully. I started reading fanfiction for this anime so I though why not write my own fanfiction. i made up my own character but all of the other charachters will be included. Her name is Sarah MeiMei. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STRIKE THE BLOOD NOR ANY CHARACRERS FROM THE SHOW.

WARNING: LEMON OR VANILLA UP AHEAD

So anyway enjoy

It was a warm sunny day.

"Damn why does it have to be so hot." Kojou said

"Well maybe the sun just might let up on you" Sarah said

Then Sarah looked at the time then grabbed Kojou's and started to pull on him.

"Oh wow I didn't even realize the time, if we don't hurry we're going to be late"

"hey wait a second"

They both started running.

"Sarah wait up"

she stopped the turned around to face Kojou and said

"after the celebration tomorrow come with me to my house ok."

"why do you want me to..."

Before he could finish his sentence Sarah's mouth was by his ear. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Her delicate hands to his shoulder. She was so close to him he could feel her heart beat.

"you'll find out when you get there it's my own personal surprise for you."

she walked away. As she walked she ran her her fingers through her long dark red hair. Kojou was blushing then he got a nosebleed.

"crap"

he walked around all day trying to figure out what she wanted him for, but being the dense guy he is he didn't realize her real motives for wanting him.

On the day of Kojou's birthday

*knock knock*

"kojou-kun can you get the door please" nagisa said

"ok"

when he opened the door he saw sarah and hina.

"hi" they both said.

they walked inside and hina went into the kitchen to help nagisa. There was silence between sarah and kojou. Then sarah tugged on kojou's sweater. Her face was red and her body squriming.

"your still gonna come with me right"

"yeah..."

*knock knock* hina went to go answer the door.

"asagi" she said as she hugged her.

"hi hina"

"hi" sarah and kojou both said.

"is yaze coming" sarah said to asagi

"oh could it be that someone likes someone"

she quickly said "no,no,no,no,no it's not like that"

nagisa said "ok foods done let's eat"

"let's eat" everyone said

after eating sarah pulled nagisa into the hallway. asagi found that strange.

'what would they want to talk about' she wondered.

she followed them in the hallway and hid behind the staircase. she saw them talking. she watched nagisa's expression go from surprised to serious. she saw sarah blushing. all that she was able to hear was nagisa say

"don't worry leave it to me"

after sarah and nagisa came from the hallway sarah winked at kojou. they said their goodbyes then left.

"well hina you wanna watch a movie while eating lots of ice cream" nagisa said with a little glimmer in her eyes.

"yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes"

'so this is what nagisa meant huh but why keep hina here unless...' asagi thought

"well i gotta go" asagi said

"bye"

she quickly ran out of the door.

"i can't let that happen ... i wonn't let them take each other's..."

a tear fell from her eye.

the walk over to sarah's house was a silent one.

"we're here" she said

"oh"

"sarah why did you..."

before he could finish his sentence she was sitting on his lap. she blushed vigorously.

"um i uh wanted to tell you something"

"hmm are you in trouble"

"no could you please just listen to me"

her purple eyes gazed at his aquarium blue. she took a deep breath.

"ok here goes"

"hmm"

"i...love...you"

her face reddended she looked away. it went silent for a moment but it felt like forever. kojou smiled then pulled her into a hug. she nuzzeled her face into his sweater. she could feel that he was warmer than usual. her hands gripped his sweater. they embraced like this for a long time.

"i love you too"

she let out a sigh of relieve then look up at him and smiled. then he kissed her. his warm lips pressed against her soft lips. when they parted a trail of salvia was left. kojou looked at her face and body position then realized what she had wanted for him.

'damn i'm so slow' he thought.

she finally open his eyes then slowly began to unbotton her shirt.

"sarah..."

"it's ok if it's you"

she gave him a cute smile. she threw her shirt on the floor. kojou couldn't help but stare at her reddended chest.

"please don't stare"

"sorry your just so beautiful"

"if you want you can touch them".

she grabbed his hand and guided it towards her breast.

"ahh... your hands are so warm"

"why wouldn't they be"

"well aren't vampires supposed to be cold" she jockingly said.

"can i ..."

she nodded. kojou picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. he layed her down on the bed. he took her bra off. he used his finger to lightly touch the top of her nipple.

"aahhh"

he did circular motions with one of her breasts while sucking te nipple of the other.

"ahh it feels...ahhhhhhhh... so good"

he pinched the nipple of the other while sucking harder on the other breast.

"ahhhh... yooouuurr...gonna... make me...cum"

"ahhh im cumming"

he sucked on her nipple harder while squeezing the other.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

she was breathing heavily and sweat glistened off of her body. kojou sat beside her waiting for her to cool off. she wasted no time. she pounce on him pushing him on the bed. she took off his sweater and shirt.

"now it's time for me to make you feel extra good"

she kissed him passionatley, entangling their tounges together. their breaths becoming one. she lightly ran her fingers down his body. as she kissed him she nibbled on his bottom lip. then she held onto his hands. she unbottoned his pants with her teeth and did the same with the zipper. she ran her fingers through his hair while giving him a cute smile. she pulled off his underwear and his manhood jumped out. she looked at it and said

"its so big and hard but soft and smooth at the same time."

"could it be you like what you see" he chuckled

she looked away blushing in embarrassment. she put her hand on his shaft. it felt so warm to her. she moved her hand up and down on it.

"am i doing it right" she said with a shy face

"ohhhhhh... yea your doing fine"

"im glad you feel that way because..."

she put his shaft in her mouth.

"sarah it's so warm"

she moved her mouth up and down on his shaft while carving her tounge into the hole of his manhood. as she went faster his groans got louder and his shaft got warmer.

"sarah...i'm cum...ing...please let...me cum in ... your mouth"

she went faster and faster then *squirt squirt*

it was hot and steamy in her mouth. she took her mouth off his manhood. she swallowed the cum in her mouth. her body shaking kojou switched her into a position where he was in between her legs.

"will it hurt"

"only a little then you won't feel the pain"

"ok"

he insterted the tip of his shaft into her womanhood.

"kyaa" she gripped the bed sheets as tight as she could.

"are you ok"

''yes please go futher''

he pushed more of his shaft into her.

"it...hurts"

'damn it's so tight and so much stimulation. i guess i should have expected it is her first time after all'

he pushed the rest of his shaft into her.

"kyaaaaa"

she held onto the bed sheets so tight it seemed like she would rip it.

''i'm gonna start to move now ok''

''ok''

he slowly pulled and then thrust. she moaned but it contained a bit of pain. he pulled and thrust again, her moan contained a bit less pain. he pulled and thrust again and her moan contained pure pleasure. he went from slower to faster. before he knew it she was moaning constantly.

''ahhh nya ahhhh it feels so good"

"i'm glad"

he kissed her passtionatley.

''ahhhhhh it feels to good im cumming ahhhh"

''yeah me too"

she looked him in the eyes and said

''i love you''

''i love you too''

''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''

they had both cum. kojou took his manhood out of her and laid down next to her.

'even after all that she still smells sweet'

he pulled her close to him and bit her. her blood tasted so sweet.

''ahhh nya mmmm''

kojou layed her head on his chest and rubbed her soft hair. he could feel her heartbeat and he could feel her breathing on him.

'damn even her hair smells good'

''kojou''

''huh''

she looked up at him and smiled then said

''thank you''

''huh...''

then she feel asleep. kojou found that the way how she slept was cute. he fell alsleep a few miutes after.

meanwhile asagi had been watching the whole time from the roof of an apartment building.

''i'm too late... now he'll never... with me"

tears fell from her eyes

''i'll pay you back one you jerk''.

TO BE CONTINUED

so hey how'd you like it so far please leave comment on if i should continue or not thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so anyways my apologies for the mix up. I had already made two different kinds of second chapters for this story but then posted the wrong one. So I decided to delete both of them and make a new one. DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN STRIKE THE BLOOD NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Kojou was the first of the two to wake up. He could feel Sarah's arm wrapped around him. He could feel her body gently rise and fall and her warmth. Her hair that was a little messy from sleeping and the night before, so was his. He yawned and rubbed her back, loving how soft and smooth it was.

"N-Nyah" she muffled as she wrapped around him tigher and gently pressed her face on his chest. He chuckled and said "don't you think you should get up now".

"Why when your the one who always wants to sleep late" she said slowly rising out of the bed. As she did the sheets slowly feel off her body.

"W-Well weren't you always the to wake up early, then make sure I got up early. S-So why not now"

Her face became red as she said " y-you know exactly why I was tired..."

"A-Ah" he said with his cheeks showing a little redness too.

It went silent for a while before Sarah said " but...it's not like I didn't enjoy it". She said this with an even more redder face.  
>Kojou just stared at her. He look at her naked body, her curves, her breast, and her reddened face. Looking at her like this made him remember the night before.<p>

*nosebleed*

"K-Kojou are you...ahhhhh". He pulled her back down to the bed and rested her underneath him. She opened her eyes only to meet lustful red eyes. He stared right into her eyes and she stared back. After one long minute she look away from his gaze. " I-I don't mind". Kojou gave her one last lustful look before bitting into her neck. She moaned " ahh nyah". She could feel him take every gulp. She should've known that sitting in a bed naked not to mention saying the line she did would've gave him urges to do things to her.

He kept drinking her blood all the while making it more pleasurable for her. The sensation was better than making love with him, and she had a feel that is was just as great for him as it was for her. He stopped drinking her blood, his eyes slowly started to go back to the calm aquarium blue. He rubbed the back of his hair and said "sorry".

"It's ok, really". Of course course they were both thinking the same thoughts 'I wish I could've done more to her/him'. There was silence but the silence wasn't as peaceful as you'd think. There was sexual tension. Until "oh I forgot, don't we have school today". She looked over at the time. She sighed in relief "well we at least have an hour".

"Yeah hehehe" he said nervously. "a-at any rate, I'll go get ready then we can go to your house for you to get ready." She said.

"Ok".

She knew that if she didn't go get ready they might have done something else that would've probably cancel their plans on going to school or would've made them late for school.

About 15 minutes later Sarah came out of the room wearing her high school uniform and her hair in a ponytail with a black bow. "Ok I'm ready let's go"

"Ok". With that they left the house and walked over to Kojou's apartment complex, since he didn't live too far from her. He opened the door to his apartment and Sarah sat and waited on the couch as he got ready. About 10 minutes later he came out of his room, only to find Sarah sleeping on the couch. " 


End file.
